


A Smile Reserved For You

by TML9115



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, avalance prompt, friendship to more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TML9115/pseuds/TML9115
Summary: Avalance writing prompt from areallygayfangirl: "Does that smile mean yes or no?"





	A Smile Reserved For You

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to post this on Tumblr only, but I lose track of my works there. So if you've already read it sorry, if not, then enjoy.

An hour later, Sara sat alone at the table she’d shared with Zari. She thought about everything Zari had been through, everything she’d told her about the team and about a certain blonde time agent that she felt extremely attracted to. She’d known for a while now that she wanted Ava, she hadn’t realized everyone around her had noticed this too. She’d thought she’d been better at hiding it, playing it cool.

Leo had been the first to voice out loud what apparently everyone was already talking about. She sighed playing with the handle of her cup. None of her serious relationships had ended well, one had landed her on a torturous island where she spent years fighting to stay alive, and the other had trained her to become an assassin, a killer. She recalled what she’d told Leo, Ava was the kind of girl one would take to meet the family, maybe this relationship would be different. While she’d loved Oliver and Nyssa, she’d known deep down that they were not people she wanted her family introduced to. Her father had never liked Oliver, not when her sister dated him and especially not after she’d run off on the Gambit with him and Nyssa had kidnapped her mother, poisoned her sister and tried to kill her father.

Zari was right, she needed to be as fearless with love and relationships as she was in every other aspect of her life. She got up and put her cup in the sink before going to the jump ship. She was going to do it, she was going to ask Ava out. She moved quickly, she wanted to do this while she still had the courage to. “Gideon some privacy,” she asked once she reached the ship. She knew the AI was always listening, there were no secrets on the ship, not from Gideon.

“As you wish Captain Lance, as long as it’s to do as Miss Tomaz has suggested.” The AI quipped. She’d been watching the pair grow closer, she was an AI with infinite tolerance but even she had started to lose her patience at the way the two danced around each other.

Sara rolled her eyes, “Listen here you nosy AI.”

“Be careful Captain Lance, after all, I regulate the warm showers you enjoy so much.” Gideon interrupted.

“Ugh, fine Gideon, yes I’m going to ask her out. Happy,” she asked.

“Tremendously, it is quite painful to watch you two come up with excuses on why you call each other.” Gideon had monitored the nervousness in their voices and the way Sara’s heart rate always picked up when they talked to each other.

Sara rolled her eyes, when she’d first met Gideon she’d never thought the AI could have so much sass. “So that privacy Gideon.” She reminded the AI of her earlier request.

“You’ll have it, Captain, I’ve also secured the doors on either end of the hallway so that you’ll have no interruptions and no excuses to chicken out.”

Sara made a face at the AI. “Gideon did you just call me a chicken.” She wasn’t sure if she should be offended or not.

“I believe you are stalling Captain.”

Sara chuckled, Gideon wasn’t wrong, she was definitely stalling, she’d never been more nervous about anything in her life than asking Ava out. Sara stepped into the jump ship and started a video call to Ava. She was surprised to find her at home and out of her work clothes.

“Sara.” Ava smiled. “A second call from the legends today, is everything alright,” she asked.

Sara’s smile was bright as she watched Ava, she could never get over how beautiful she was when she smiled. “Everything is fine, we avoided death, again.” She didn’t want to get into talking about work, she was on a mission. “Wait, what do you mean the second call,” she asked.

Ava wanted to smack herself for letting that bit slip. “Oh it was nothing, Ray wanted to see if the bureau could get their hands on some material for a gun he’s working on.” She quickly recovered.

Sara narrowed her eyes not believing her, but deciding to let it go. “How are things at the bureau,” she asked. She hated that talking to Ava made her such a nervous wreck.

“Things are the same, still no word on the director.” Ava smiled, she was glad Sara was as big a mess as she was when they talked to each other. She’d thought she’d been the only one struggling for words until her chat with Zari earlier. She’d been surprised when the newest member of the team had contacted her telling her to get her head out of her ass and make a move on their captain. “Listen, I’m glad you called,” she said looking down nervously. “I’ve been wanting to ask you this for a while now, and well, I needed some encouragement I guess, would you maybe like to have dinner with me.” The words spilled out of her mouth very quickly. She’d never been more nervous about anything in her life, not even when she was going through the academy to become an agent. Sara’s silence was not helping her nerves in the least. She finally made eye contact with her and found her grinning. “Are you laughing at me,” she asked, trying not to show that her feelings were being hurt.

“What,” Sara asked, no longer smiling, she’d caught the hurt look on Ava’s face. “No, I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing because I came in here to ask you out and you beat me to it.” Her bright smile returned once again.

Ava relaxed, she brought her hand up to her neck, so Sara wasn’t laughing at her. “So does that smile mean yes or no,” she asked already knowing the answer but she wanted to hear the word from Sara’s mouth.

“Yes, definitely a yes.” Her cheeks hurt with how big she was smiling, this was the giddiest she’d felt about anything in a long time.

“I’m glad, I know we’ve been fumbling and talking about me coming to the ship but how about you come here instead.”

Sara nodded. There was a lot more privacy at Ava’s than there was on the ship, even with the privacy Gideon had promised her, she was sure the AI was close by in case she called on her. “Do I need to change,” she asked looking down at her outfit.

Ava shook her head. “No, you look good.” She smiled, biting her lip. “You always look good.” She added.

Sara smiled shyly, she wasn’t used to Ava complimenting her and checking her out openly. “Okay, let me get my timepiece.” She stood up to open the door to the jump ship but it was locked. “Gideon,” she yelled for the AI.

“Captain Lance, how may I assist you,” Gideon asked innocently.

“I know I asked for privacy Gideon but you didn’t need to lock me in here, please unlock the door.”

“I’d be happy to Captain, as long as you did as we’d discussed.”

Sara sighed. “Well technically no, I didn’t.”

“Then I’m sorry Captain Lance, I cannot unlock the jump ship.” Gideon would leave Sara in there as long as it was humanly safe.

“Oh my god Gideon, I didn’t ask her out because she asked me out and I already said yes, now will you please unlock the door so I can go see her.” She couldn’t believe Gideon was holding her hostage.

There was a few seconds of silence before Gideon spoke up. “Is that correct Agent Sharpe,” she asked.

Ava laughed, it seemed Zari Tomaz was not the only one rooting for them to get together, until this moment, she’d thought the AI could not stand her even though Sara had repeatedly told her otherwise. “It is, now if you don’t mind Gideon, dinner is getting cold.”

Gideon said nothing. The pair heard a click as the door to the jump ship unlocked and opened.

“I’ll see you soon,” Sara told Ava, disconnecting the link. She stepped out into the hallway and grinned, Ava was already standing in the hallway waiting for her.

Ava opened a portal into her apartment. “Shall we,” she asked, offering her arm to Sara her smile matching the Captain’s.

Sara laughed taking the offered arm, hooking hers through it. The pair stepped through to Ava’s apartment. Sara gasped at the sight in front of her. She beamed at Ava. “You never cease to amaze me.”

Ava grew more confident with each passing minute. “I was hoping you’d say yes.” She led Sara to the dinner table she’d set up, pulling the chair out for her. “Wine,” she asked once Sara was seated, she hesitated when Sara didn’t answer she looked up from the empty wine glass at her happy date. “Can I take that smile as a yes,” she asked again, she found herself smiling, Sara’s smile was contagious.

“Yes, this smile is always a yes where you’re involved.”


End file.
